Such A Wonderful Life
by LionessOfTheQuattro
Summary: Songfic. Wonderful Life By Hurts. Set In Series 3 Episode 6, Gene Has Disappeared And Alex Has To Find Him And Convince Him To Not Let Go... Quite A Tad Of Galex


**Hello Fellow People! =) This Is Just A Quick Songfic To A Song Called Wonderful Life By Hurts. I Was Listening To It The Other Day And My Brain Made Up A Galex Themed Story To It (Wasn't That Clever =D) It Is Set In Series 3 Episode 6 Just After Viv Dies ='( Then It Goes All AU. Anywaay I Have Edited The Lyrics Slightly As It Had Names In It And Things So Enjoy! x**

* * *

Alex was wondering the streets of London. He had stormed off earlier and now it was dark. She walked further into the velvety darkness as it surrounded her in its firm grip and swallowed her whole. She stopped dead in the street. Exhaustion was finally taking its toll on her body. Every limb was weighed down. She felt like the world would just open and she would fall straight into the centre.

Her eyes strayed to the river and its reflective surface. The water shone with the light of a million stars and the glow of a full moon. A small smile graced her lips at the beauty of something so simple. Her smile soon diminished along the sparkling water. She sighed and looked up dark clouds were fast advancing across the midnight sky.

She watched until the moon was completely smothered by the dense blanket and the only light supply was from a nearby lamppost.

She looked back down to the now murky, unforgiving waters of the river as they swayed with the breeze.

Something caught her eye. There was a shadow. A shadow standing on the reflection of the bridge.

Her eyes snapped towards the bridge in fierce hope that she may have eventually found the ever illusive man.

At the centre of the bridge was a figure. Tall, broad, long coat and smoking. Unmistakeably him.

Adrenaline thumped around her body. After hours of fruitless searching she had finally found him. She had no idea what she was going to say to him or what to do but her weary body went into auto-pilot.

Her senses numbed. Only the sight of him and the distant sound of high heels clicking against the road filtered through.

_On a bridge across the Thames on a Saturday night,  
She meets the man of her dreams._

The next thing she knew was the cold wall on which she leant on next to him. She noticed he looked different. No pout. No scowl. Just nothing and it broke her heart.

"Guv?"

_He says that he got in trouble and if she doesn't mind,  
He doesn't want the company._

Her voice echoed around them, unanswered. Everything was still. She held her breath – until a single drop of water splashed onto her cheek. Another fell onto the floor between them.

She watched as he took one last drag of his cigarette then threw it into the depths below them. They both watched it hit the water along with several droplets of water.

"Don't Alex. Just don't." His answer was gruff and cracked.

"Gene, please.." Rain was soaking into her clothes.

"Bolly-Kecks why are you here? It's raining. It's dark. Go home."

"No, Gene.." Her quiffed hair was slowly flattening.

He turned to face her. "DI Drake. I have things to do and you are preventing me from doing so. Your company is no longer required."

The rain grew heavier.

_But there's something in the air  
They share a look in silence and everything is understood,  
She grabs her man and puts a grip on his hand as the rain puts a tear in his eye._

His voice was now harsh and bitter. But his eyes betrayed him. They resembled the clouds above them. As they stared at each other she saw anger, annoyance, agitation and hopeless despair.

"Gene, it was not your fault."

He grumbled and turned back to the disturbed water.

Frustration overtook her, he didn't see what she saw and that's what he had to believe.

She grabbed his hand off the wall and pulled him round to face her. "It was not your fault." She told him in a determined voice. As she noticed a drop of water rolling down his cheek that did not fall from the sky.

_She says, don't let go,  
Never give up, it's such a wonderful life._

_Don't let go,  
Never give up, it's such a wonderful life._

He stared at her disbelievingly. He obviously still blamed himself.

"C'mon Bolly I'll take you home."

_Driving through the city to the Temple station,  
Cries into the leather seat._

There was a mind numbing silence in the car as he drove through the streets of London which Alex had spent hours traipsing through. Exhaustion swept over her again but with more force. Yet she could not sleep.

Tears rolled down her face it had been the worst day of her 80's life. Or couple of days. The riot. Gene's anger. Jim Keats' constant sniping. The arguments. Paul Thordy. The confusion. Ray and Chris. The fear. And Viv...

She attempted to stem the flow but they continued to flow freely down her face and onto her already wet clothes.

_And she knows that he was a family man,  
But the world has got him down on his knees.  
_

If she was upset she could not possibly comprehend the pain that Gene must be suffering from. He had known Viv for longer than her. Viv was part of his team not hers. CID was him. Fenchurch defined him. CID was a family. He held them all together. Now there was a member missing and it was falling apart in front of him. As Fenchurch fell so did he.

Alex had to pick up the pieces, dust them all off and put him back together.

To save him. From himself.

The car stopped outside Luigi's and he stepped out the car. She pondered how to help him as she watched him walk round the bonnet and open the door for her.

_So she throws him at the wall and kisses burn like fire,  
And suddenly he starts to believe._

She takes control. Fed up with the tension, the suspicion and the stress of the world upon her shoulders.

With a kick of her leg the car door shuts.

With a shove to the chest a confused Gene stumbles backwards into the wall.

With a mischievous she walks up to him, cups his face with her hands and lands her lips onto his.

Her kisses fuelled by passion and desire get the intended response from Gene.

He kisses her back with equal emotion filling her senses with him. She can taste the whiskey on his breath and the salt on his lips. The sound of their accelerated heartbeats fills her ears. His warmth radiates through her damp clothes and spreads in her chest. She knows now that she loves him. He is the one for her and nothing will ever change that.

_He takes her in his arms and he doesn't know why,  
But he thinks that he begins to see._

His arms wrap around her waist possessively and he pulls her to him, needing to be close to her. Needing her. The need for oxygen becomes too much of a demand as they both pull up for air. As he rests his forehead onto hers and looks into her eyes everything becomes clear.

"I will never let go, Alex"

_It's such a wonderful life..._

* * *

_**Hope You Did Enjoy It. If You Did Feel Free To Review It And Tell Me So I Can Be A Happy Bunny =D I Am Sorry If There Was A Bit That Didn't Make Sense Or A Spelling Error That Is My Fault For Deciding To Write This At 2 In The Morning.**_

_**Rachel xx**_


End file.
